deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmperorDedede/My Thumbnail Gallery 2019
Welcome to my Thumbnail Gallery I guess, Some of my TNs are good others of my TNs are bad, but here are all of them! Note: I take Thumbnail Requests Thumbnails You Got the Touch you can eat planets (Dedede).png|Galactus VS Unicron Jioto Waifu vs Jioto Ex Waifu (Dedede).png|Makoto VS Medaka Nightmare, I am your father (Dedede).png|Nightmare VS Darth Vader KI KI KI MA MA MA Doom Style (Dedede).png|Doomguy VS Jason Voorhees DO YOU LIKE FORTNITE (Dedede).png|Fortnite VS PUBG Space Dudes 2 Electric Boongalo (Dedede).png|Samus VS Master Chief Evil or gud (Dedede).png|Nintendo Rivals BR I cant let you do that Kano (Dedede).png|Wolf VS Kano Noob vs Spidey Noob (Dedede).png|Deku VS Miles Hey Lois, im in the Undertale (Dedede).png|Sans VS Peter Guile Theme Intensifies (Dedede).png|Guile VS Jax Wabbit beats Thot (Dedede).png|Junko Enoshima VS Bugs Bunny A little boi vs an alien woman (Dedede).png|Shazam VS Captain Marvel Im agree with that sexy royal penguin xd (Dedede).png|Bowser VS King Dedede OCEAN MAN TAKE ME BY THE HAND LEAD ME TO THE LAND THAT YOU UNDERSTSND (Dedede) .png|Best Homero VS ��eter TN Hey Beter Yes Homer Simpson from the Simpsons Dance the Bird Ababababaa (Dedede).png|Homer VS Peter Kid Icarus L makes me happy (Dedede).png|Pit VS Valkyrie Older than u (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny The guy with a bat of Tekken vs a random boi (Dedede).png|Negan VS Vaas Montenegro Mario vs Ryuko but its Playstation Mario (Dedede).png|Crash Bandicoot VS Ryuko Matoi I NEED A MONSTAH TO CLOBBAH DAT THERE BOSEER (Dedede).png|Bowser VS King Dedede Space Dudes (Dedede).png|Samus Aran VS Master Chief Blue Bois (Dedede).png|Sonic VS Blue Beetle Accidents in Tokyo = Free Powers (Dedede).png|Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki AYAYAYAYAYYY (Dedede).png|Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried MEGA MAN THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT (Dedede).png|Mega Man BR DS its better than 64 lmao (Dedede).png|Super Mario 64 DS BR Why is Sans fighting himself lmao (Dedede).png|Sans VS Ness Hey Lois Remember the time when i fight a spooky scary skeleton meanwhile i was dancing abababbaehbuebno oh Hey beter (Dedede).png|Sans VS Peter Griffin Thank you psycho, very cool (Dedede).png|The Dog VS Purple Guy Ducks Ecks Dee (Dedede).png|Donald Duck VS Daffy Duck Real vs Fake (Dedede).png|Predator VS Fulgore Better than Zero vs Meta Knight GG (Dedede).png|Geno VS Meta Knight In this world Its kill or be deleted (Dedede).png|Monika VS Flowey Johnny Johnny Yes Papa killing people with pencils no papa (Dedede).png|John Wick VS Agent 47 Spy Sappin my Sentry (Dedede).png|Spy sappin mah Sentry I nevah Freze (Dedede).png|Frozone VS Mr. Freeze First Belmont vs First Jojo (Dedede).png|Leon Belmont VS Jonathan Joestar Strong bois (Dedede).png|Asta VS Deku Sketch-1555237955727.png|Wario VS King Dedede Sketch-1554474702936.png|Aang VS Spyro Sketch-1551449349505.png|Black Widow VS Widowmaker Sketch-1559389299837.png|Reptile VS Yooka-Laylee Humanity is GONE (Dedede).png|Brightburn VS Lucy This took me one hour lmao...ONE HOUR (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn Black Sans vs Female Superman (Dedede).png|Spawn VS Wonder Woman Pink Insanity (Dedede).png|Lucy VS Diavolo Falcon Punch in the nuts gg (Dedede).png|Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Best Film Matchup dont @ me (Dedede).png|Dr. Evil VS Dark Helmet Vampire VS Mummy but more bloodier (Dedede).png|Alucard VS Ermac Best Kaneki Matchup dont @ Me (Dedede).png|Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki IM THE THUMBNAIL B E A C H (Dedede).png|Broly VS Juggernaut U thought i was going to put a hint in the file name, but i was i, Muscle Man Mom (Dedede).png|Daredevil VS Ruby Rose Boring ecks dee (Dedede).png|Batman VS Sindel sketch-1561382599186.png|Sans VS Bubsy Water Waifus (Dedede).png|Katara VS Juvia Alien Guy V Guy with Alien Powers (Dedede).png|Goku VS Green Lantern I prefer GLaDOS VS Hal 9000 (Dedede).png|Mother Brain VS GLaDOS Ryu VS Scorpion 2 (Dedede).png|Ken VS Sub-Zero Y do u hate Hanzo so much lmao (Dedede).png|Pippi VS Hanzo Dead or Alive, Police Brutality is Coming (Dedede).png|Robocop VS Stryker Polices in a Wow World (Dedede).png|Chris VS Stryker Cant escape from Fucking Fate, The DBX (Dedede).png|Dormammu VS Dr. Fate Sniper Waifus (Dedede).png|Yoko VS Sinon OCEAN MAN (Dedede).png|Aquaman VS Namor Superstomp (Dedede).png|Superman VS Saitama Bad to the G U A Y (Dedede).png|Gru VS Megamind Raiden beats Raiden xd (Dedede).png|Raiden VS Raiden Maybe your producers make you kill buzz and his friends in your shitty new movie, but theres no Way you actually wins this, Chucky Cheese (Dedede).png|Chucky VS Buzz One Piece Waifus (Dedede).png|Nico Robin VS Boa Hancock Confirmed ecks dee (Dedede).png|Ruby VS Maka Red and Yellow are really deadly colours (Dedede).png|Ruby & Yang VS Akame & Leone Ninjas VS Samurais (Dedede).png|Raphael & Leonardo VS Mugen & Jin Edgiest Creations (Dedede).png|Shadow VS Bass Spider-Man vs No one (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS ? Ducks Ecks Dee 2 (Dedede).png|Ducks Battle Royale 80s bois (Dedede).png|Mario VS Pac-Man I am the Punish (Dedede).png|Punisher VS Dredd I am the Punish V2 (Dedede).png|Punisher VS Dredd Spider Powers (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS Juri Han Omg Cupman u were actually Snas (Dedede).png|Cuphead VS Sans Planet Level Adventure Time is Wank, Fite Me (Dedede).png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby We are Number Wah! (Dedede).png|Waluigi VS Robbie Rotten Wings xd (Dedede).png|Marx VS Flande Scarlet Planet Level Adventure Time is a Wank, fite me 2 (Dedede).png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby The Sequel Should Be Po VS Joseph Joestar (Dedede).png|Aang VS Edward Elric Real Spooky (Dedede).png|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers They are Things worse than ded (Dedede).png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier Ducks xd (Dedede).png|Donald Duck VS Daffy Duck Super Kids (Dedede).png|Brandon VS Eleven Super Kids Version 24038110472927392289 now with & Knuckles (Dedede).png|Brandon VS Eleven I got horses in my back (Dedede).png|McCree VS Erron Black Old town triggered (Dedede).png|McCree VS Erron Black The connections is in your heart (Dedede).png|Shazam VS Vegeta Oh god, which version is this?? (Dedede).png|Brandon VS Eleven Omg so blurry (Dedede).png|Yuno VS Sachiko Bat Raider (Dedede).png|Batman VS Lara Croft What if you wanted either Doomfist vs Saxton Hale or Saxton Hale vs Armstrong, and then you put all the shit in the same thing (Dedede).png|Doomfist VS Saxton Hale VS Senator Armstrong What are you doing in my soup store (Dedede).png|Shrek VS Sulley Robot Lizards (Dedede).png|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Better than Aang vs Ed, Fite me (Dedede).png|Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric Better than Aang vs Ed, Fite me 2 (Dedede).png|Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric Johnny Joestar (Dedede).png|Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar Lol youre weak (Dedede).png|Griffith VS Infinite Sketch-1562765574023.png|Bugs Bunny VS Son Goku sketch-1563733084530.png|Ryu VS Liu Mecha Lolis (Dedede).png|Peni VS D.Va Fusioned dudes (Dedede).png|Ultron Sigma VS Dark Kahn Bromm Broommm (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo HOES MAD (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo All you have to do was follow that Rooster Man (Dedede).png|Jacket VS CJ Crap not again - Jacket before getting blowed up by a Rocket Launcher(Dedede).png|Jacket VS CJ MY BLACK SON (Dedede).png|Damian Wayne VS X-23 Soldiers on Crysis (Dedede).png|Soldier 76 VS Prophet sketch-1567673567486.png|Deadpool VS Gintoki Black Goku Fucking dies The Game The Animated Series png The Movie The Game Metroid Edition & Kunckles (Dedede).png|Black Goku VS Reverse-Flash Black Goku Fucking Dies The Remake (Dedede).png|Black Goku VS Reverse-Flash Kulas Ls are free to enter in my wishlist (Dedede).png|Kula VS Cirno Ugly ass mofos (Dedede).png|Predator VS Arbiter Oof VS uhh (Dedede).png|Robloxian VS Steve Thats gonna be a no from me Chief (Dedede).png|Nightwolf VS Chief Thunder Aaaaaaaaaasaa i don have something funny (Dedede).png|Quan-Chi VS Mephiles Imma bout to hunt this man (Dedede).png|Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter Zims rivals but the gay ones (Dedede).png|Ika Musume VS Keroro From the space (Dedede).png|Ben Tennyson VS Geo Stelar Humanity is GONE the sequel (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Lucy Super Skrull and Majora disapproves (Dedede).png|Deoxys VS Galacta Knight He Man, prepare to suck my Bone, NIEHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAJAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA COUGH COUGH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH (Dedede).png|Skeletor VS Mumm-Ra We are Number WAH (Dedede).png|Robbie Rotten VS Waluigi Robot Chicks (Dedede).png|Noel VS Aigis Space Cops (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Nova Danger by Thunder (Dedede).png|Captain Man VS Hank Thunderman Evil Clones cliche (Dedede).png|Decapre VS Mileena DBX Brandon Breyer VS The Homelander (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Homelander DBX Scourge VS Reverse-Flash (Dedede).png|Scourge VS Reverse Flash DBX Aang VS Captain Planet (Dedede).png|Aang VS Captain Planet This matchup is dumb but Brandon claps so thats good (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Eleven Purplefus (Dedede).png|Sash Lilac VS Shantae Broken in Smash VS I H A V E A D R E A M (Dedede).png|Joker VS Giorno Possesed Monsters (Dedede).png|Bendy VS Springtrap Evil Big G VS Evil Evil Superman (Dedede).png|SpaceGodzilla VS Ultraman Beliel CHA CHA CHA CHAAN VS CHA CHA CHAN CHAN CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHAN (Dedede).png|Master Chief VS Doomslayer Dededes Favourite Characters (Dedede).png|Favourite Characters BR Danny Phantom VS Ben 10 DBX (Dedede).png|Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson Knuckles VS Proto Man DBX (Dedede).png|Knuckles VS Proto Man Spidey VS Jojo (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS Joseph Joestar Bright Boys (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Homelander Goofy ass lmao i mean (Dedede).png|Spongebob VS Gumball Llama VS Wolf (Dedede).png|Arceus VS Amaterasu This matchup is gay but Bendy yeets so thats good (Dedede).png|Bendy VS Freddy Goku VS Sonic but they are smaller (Dedede).png|Kid Goku VS Classic Sonic Faunus Waifu Yeets and that make this matchup godly (Dedede).png|Blake VS Mikasa Yoko VS Better Sinon (Dedede).png|Yoko VS Mine Anime Yandere VS Comic Yandere (Dedede).png|Himiko Toga VS Harley Quinn Sketch-1567867197289.png|Rayman VS Sonic sketch-1568372215956.png|Torbjörn VS Engineer This idea is genius (Dedede).png|Banjo-Kazooie VS Jotaro Kujo Little bois (Dedede).png|Ant-Man VS The Atom Old Mans (Dedede).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf sketch-1568382828881.png|Alien V Predator sketch-1568475930430.png|Monika VS Ayano Aishi Mokey VS Mareo (Dedede).png|Mario VS Mickey Mouse Creeper (Dedede).png|Hero VS Kris Magik bby (Dedede).png|Ralsei VS Moji Ok this is epic (Dedede).png|Panty & Stocking VS Popuko and Pipimi Super Stars (Dedede).png|Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar Sketch-1568494168902.png|Mario VS Bomberman Ron Perlman is best Hellboy, dont @ me (Dedede).png|Hellboy VS John Constantine Mario Rivals (Dedede).png|Bowser VS Sonic OP Childrens (Dedede).png|Maxwell VS Timmy Turner This matchup is gay, and Darkseid claps so This make this matchup cuadruple gay (Dedede).png|Bowser VS Darkseid Hellbros (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn Fireball (Dedede).png|Pyro VS Firefly Category:Blog posts